Season 6
Season six of the family sitcom Full House originally aired on ABC between September 22, 1992 and May 18, 1993. Michelle is named Princess for a Day at Disney World. D.J. attends her very first prom. Stephanie heads for Auckland, New Zealand. (She thought the flight announcement said, "Oakland".) Joey adds laughs as he shares the mic at Jesse's new disc jockey job. Danny gets up the nerve to propose to Vicky. High school dropout Jesse finally makes the grade; he goes back to school to get his diploma. Summary In season six, Danny proposes to Vicky as she gladly accepts. Jesse and Joey are both fired from their daytime jobs and instead become radio hosts on the show "Rush Hour Renegades", which eventually turns into a success. Rebecca also has to deal with Jesse's recent climb to stardom as he tours Japan with his band for the first half of the season. D.J. gets her first real boyfriend, Steve, and turns fifteen as she begins her sophomore year in high school; Michelle turns six and starts first grade; and Stephanie turns ten and starts fifth grade. Nicky and Alex turn two. Opening-credits Sequence The credits for the adult actors (Stamos, Saget, Coulier, and Loughlin) was filmed on location in San Francisco. This sequence was used from seasons four to seven. The girls are introduced on the set, showing D.J. looking into her compact mirror while putting on lipstick, Stephanie turning on her boombox and dancing, and Michelle playing with Comet in the kitchen. Scott Weinger is also introduced as a main character for the first time. The sequence ends with the family having a picnic on Alamo Square, which would be seen throughout the remainder of the series. Also, for the remainder of the series, the credits and title are now colored in yellow, like in the teaser (while remaining colored in white for syndicated repeats), and the extended theme song is discontinued in favor of the abbreviated theme song (which was often used in the first five seasons, regardless of airing). Closing-credits Sequence The long-running closing sequence of using shots from the opening sequence is discontinued in favor of using stills from that day's episode and bottom-aligning the credits. Personnel change While Jeff Franklin, Thomas L. Miller, and Robert L. Boyett continue to be executive producers for the show, they are also joined by Dennis Rinsler and Marc Warren, also as executive producers. Main cast *John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone *Candace Cameron as D.J. Tanner *Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner *Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Olsen as Michelle Tanner *Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler *Scott Weinger as Steve Hale Recurring *Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit as Alex Katsopolis *Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit as Nicky Katsopolis Episodes Trivia *This is the first season to feature Steve Hale as a main character. *This is the first season to feature Blake and Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit as Nicky Katsopolis and Alex Katsopolis Category:Seasons Category:Season 6